


One Little Word

by KandiSheek



Series: Kinktober 2018 [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Begging, Desperate Tony, Desperation, Desperation Play, Edgeplay, Edging, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 20:39:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16166600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KandiSheek/pseuds/KandiSheek
Summary: Stark men don't beg. Too bad Steve didn't get the memo.





	One Little Word

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, I'm gonna attempt to write a PWP for Stony all 31 days of October. Wish me luck!
> 
> Kinktober Prompt 02: Begging

„I'm just saying, this is really unfair.“

„Shut up, Tony,“ Steve said calmly, trailing a hand over Tony's stomach just to watch it twitch. “You knew the rules when we started.”

Tony huffed, straining against the hands on his hips. Steve didn't budge an inch. “That was an hour ago. I have things to do, you can't keep me here all day.”

Steve hummed, trailing a hand down to give Tony one quick stroke. Tony choked, hips trying to lift off the bed, but staying pinned under Steve's weight.

“Come on, Steve, I can't –“

“You know what you have to do.”

Tony glared, the effect kind of ruined by how hard he was breathing. “I'm not doing it.”

“Then deal with the consequences,” Steve said with a serene smile, squeezing Tony's cock once before he started up a nice, slow rhythm. Tony groaned.

“Fuck, yeah, come on, Steve, just –“ As soon as Tony tensed up Steve loosened his grip. “No!” Tony yelled, still trying to thrust into Steve's grip. “Come on, I have to –“

“You know what to say,” Steve said. Tony grimaced at the smug satisfaction on his face. “You can come. You just have to ask.”

“Fuck you,” Tony spat, eyes widening when Steve took his hand away. “No no, wait, you can't –“

“Can't what?” Steve asked, raising an eyebrow. “Keep you here? What, you gonna push me off? Try it, I dare you.”

Tony gritted his teeth, squirming on the bed. “Just – finish what you started, Rogers.”

Steve didn't move, just kept looking at him expectantly.

“I'm not begging you,” Tony ground out, desperation seeping into his voice when Steve didn't budge. “You can't do this to me, I have a meeting in –“

Steve interrupted him with a snort. “Right. Cause you care so much about that.”

“ _You_ care,” Tony argued, eyes widening at the nonchalance on Steve's face. “Right? You wouldn't make me late, Rogers, come on.”

“If you care so much,” Steve drawled, leaning down until his face was only inches from Tony's. “Then beg me.”

Tony stared back defiantly, tilting his chin up. “No. No can do, Cap. Not happening.”

Steve sighed, leaning back. “Alright then,” he said, hand closing around Tony's cock once again to stroke him hard. Tony gasped. “No use keeping you if you're busy. Don't worry, I'll make it quick.”

Tony groaned, hands clenching in the sheets as he met Steve's thrusts with his hips. He'd waited so long now that even this simple thing felt like heaven.

Steve looked at him with unrestrained hunger, eyes dark and heady as they dragged over Tony's body up to his face. Tony squirmed when Steve met his eyes.

“You look so good like this,” Steve murmured, strokes speeding up even more, making Tony gasp. “Come on, Tony, let me see you come.”

Tony felt his orgasm building so fast it almost made him dizzy. “Oh fuck,” he moaned, hips jerking up. “Oh fuck, Steve, I'm gonna –“

Steve let go.

“No!” Tony howled, thrashing against Steve's weight on him. “No! Fuck!”

“You're not coming before I hear you say please,” Steve said evenly, running his hands over Tony's chest to press down on his nipples. Tony inhaled sharply when he squeezed, his cock twitching. “It's just good manners, Tony.”

“I can't –“ Tony groaned, throwing his head from side to side. “God, it's too much, Steve, come on –“

“Say please and you can come, Tony.”

“Oh God,” Tony whimpered when Steve's hand found his cock again, so hard and heavy that it almost hurt. “Oh fuck, this time, come on.”

“Say it,” Steve said, breathing getting heavier with Tony's desperation. “Come on, Tony.”

Tony panted, eyes squeezed shut against the sensation. His dick was so sensitive by now that every stroke bordered on too much, but not enough at the same time and he just wanted it to end, he wanted –

“Fuck,” Tony moaned high in his throat as his stomach clenched tightly, hips jerking beyond his control. “Oh God, oh fuck, just – _damn it, no!_ ”

He punched the bed with his fist when Steve pushed down on his hip to keep him still, hand once again unmoving on his dick. “You fucking asshole, fuck you, just let me –“

“Come on, Tony, just say it,” Steve panted, hissing when he ground his own cock against Tony's thigh. “God damn you, you stubborn bastard, just say it!”

“Fuck, okay, okay,” Tony babbled mindlessly, tears forming in the corners of his eyes. “Fucking _please_ , okay? Just let me come, you – _ah!_ ” He arched up into Steve's touch as he started a brutal rhythm, voice cracking at his volume. “Fuck! Steve, oh my God, please let me come, I can't, I – _Fuck!_ ”

Tony's head snapped back against the sheets as he finally came, spilling all over Steve's hand and his own stomach with a loud groan. He faintly registered Steve thrusting against him as he twitched through the aftershocks before he stilled, muffling a moan into Tony's shoulder. They lay there together for a few minutes before Steve rolled off him, allowing Tony to cuddle into his side.

“Your meeting,” Steve grumbled a few minutes later, pushing at Tony's hip to get him to move. Tony grip tightened as he mumbled something unintelligible.

“What was that?”

“Fuck th' meeting,” Tony slurred, pushing his face into the crook of Steve's neck. Steve chuckled, wrapping his arms around him as they drifted off to sleep.

“Alright, Tony.”


End file.
